Bored!
by DarlingAna
Summary: What happens when you trap all main 66 characters in a house to hide with nothing to do but talk? Duh, you ask YOU! The fans to help them find out something to do! (Look at chapter one for the rules! Alpha, beta and ancestor trolls. Beta and Alpha kids & guardians. Lil Cal)
1. Welcome!

A rush of wind rushes by a huge lot of about 880 cars. What was happening at this 67 bedroomed house?

" Go! Go! We have fangirls to hide from!" Ana said shooing everyone in the small doorway.

"UUGH! Everypawdy moove!" Nepeta growled.

"EVERYONE STOP YELLING! ONLY I CAN DO THAT!" Karkat yelped.

"Nepeta? Darling, where are you?" Equius yelled over the crowd.

"Hello? Where is Meulin?" Horuss cried out.

Once inside, Ana, me, Shut and locked the door, and then slipped the key in her back pocket. Then showed everyone to their rooms, it was sorted that the trolls were from lowest to highest. So that it took up one and a half halways. The kids and guardians had their own rooms. (Even Bec! It was a small room with a huge doggy bed and a few dog toys.) Then once they got settled in Ana sat down on the couch and started talking to everyone.

"So! We're safe from the fangirls!" Ana sighed

"Oh thank troll god!" Signless sighed as he slid down on the love seat.

"DEEPEST OF ALL SIGHS." Karkat laughed.

"Wait…. What now?" Vriska asked.

Ana laughed and leaned back on the couch, looking over at Vriska she said. "Well, let's let the reviewers decide on this, shall we?"

They all looked around worried for themselves. Kanaya slammed her hand down on the table and sighed. "Let us get some rules down. I don't want to end up in the closet with Rose." Kanaya laughed.

Ana pulled up her laptop and nodded. "Agreed! No rated M stuff!" Ana typed down the rules while everyone looked over her to see the screen.

_**Make sure everything is rated K-T!**_

_**Make sure you remember that everything here isn't canon! So you can welcome in any AU if you want! We can change forms you know!**_

_**It may take time to write down your idea and post it! Please don't complain if I don't do yours! I may still be working on it!**_

_**Be nice! If you don't like a chapter then cool! Keep it to yourself! Don't put other people down if you don't like their ideas!**_

"Now wwhat?" Eridan asked, tilting his head.

"Now we wait." Ana said, closing her laptop.


	2. Fun! (HomestuckFangirl123457)

Everyone calmed down and found their way around the house. Nepeta leaped into Equius' arms and squealed. Kurloz and Horuss were chatting it up with Meulin. Kurloz was very thankful that his matesprite was nice and safe and found herself inside the home Ana had prepared for them all. Plus, he was happy that Gamzee was fast asleep on the couch after stuffing his face with some soper slime pie that he had stuffed inside his backpack.

Vriska and John laughed and clapped their hands together, glad that they had somebody to fangirl about Nice Cage with. In the corner of the living room, you can hear Sollux and Dave having an epic rap battle. Dave was thankful that he finally had someone to rap with that wasn't his stupid brother.

"Come on Karkat! This house is FULL of things to do! Look! I have chalk we can draw on the white walls in my room! Or we can eat everything in Vriska's mini fridge!" Terezi laughed while she tugged on Karkat's sleeve. "No! That sounds horrible! She eats only gross cheap pies and chicken salad. Plus, I'm not that much of a big drawer." Karkat mumbled. Karkat angrily glanced over to the Signless who was pacing back and forth twitting his thumbs.

Dirk was rolling around the room peeping on in little conversations bouncing Lil' Cal on his knee. (Of course that werdio brought that CREEPY doll with him! He couldn't ever go out without it!) Aradia kept peeping around looking for something to then Sollux caught her eye and she smiled and waved over at him but he was too busy with his epic raps.

Tavros sat by Gamzee, who was sprawled out on the couch with soper still dripping out his mouth, and started to talk to Nepeta about roleplaying. Feferi was jumpinh up and down laughing with Eridan about their old adventures together when they were younger. On another love seat Areana was curled up with Meenah asleep. Mituna was flirting with Latula, laughing and flailing everywhere.

_I want to kill about every fucking person in this house but damn young Red Glare has a fine ass. _Mindfang thought, rubbing her chin, looking over at Latula and Mituna.

"It's all so confusing. There are so many people. So many people look the same. I can't remember all 67 names!" Rose whined as she grabbed onto Kanaya's sleeve and huffed. So, to pass the time instead of trying to find out everyone's names they wasted their time talking about human and troll traits. Jake was happy to see Dirk so happy and sat in the other rolly office chair and rolled over next to him.

Roxy and Jane were in the kitchen. Roxy was searching for booze while Jane was baking some vanilla cupcakes for everyone. It was nice and calm and everyone was happy for once.

(THANK YOU HomestuckFangirl123457! It was nice and long and I managed to make a whole chapter out of your ideas thanks a lot!)


	3. Outdoors! (HomestuckFangirl123457)

Jane rushed down the hallway greeting everyone with a smile and a cupcake. They smelled good. She may have to go bake some more. People were getting hungry! Roxy was stumbling around the rooms peeking into rooms that weren't locked laughing and smiling and grabbing onto the glass bottle of rum she downed in about 15 minutes. Meanwhile, in the living room Gamzee was wide awake twirling Tavros around singing songs of miracles and slime. Tavros didn't mind. He was used to this. Once Gamzee got some new soper in his system he was lazy-minded and way too happy then normal.

Mindfang fell fast asleep next to Meenah and Areana still cuddled up together asleep on the other love seat. Nepeta, Meulin, Horuss, Kurloz, and Equius were discussing Meulin and Nepeta's ships while pointing at all the cute couples in the room, including Mituna and Latula who were hysterically laughing at some funny joke they must be thinking about and Sollux and Aradia who were talking in the corner of the room.

After his awesome win at the rap battle with Sol, Dave went to hang out with John and Vriska, who were still talking about Nic Cage. Dirk went to swing by to talk to Jake and they laughed quietly about how he never leaves Lil' Cal behind. Out back, where it was nice and warm and protected by iron gates, Karkat changed his mind and picked up some gray chalk and started drawing cute little scribbly crabs while Terezi laughed and drew dragons eating them. The Signless was out pacing back and forth keeping an eye out for his younger self and Karkat. He protected them like they were his own grubs.

Feferi and Eridan were spinning around in the flowers giggling and yelling. Kanaya was unpacking her fabrics and started using the solar-air sewing machine to make a baby pink dress for Rose. Bec and Jade were getting some fresh air, too! Running around, wrestling, and playing fetch! Everyone was having a wonderful time!

(THANK YOU AGAIN! HomestuckFangirl123457 YOU ARE AMAZING! :B )


	4. Dress and Games! (TwiFire&HomestuckFan-)

Roxy, still drunk off her ASS, went over to Dirk trying to smooth dat BOI! John and Dave were starting to flirt winking and laughing lightly at eachother. Outback Terezi and Vriska were flarping in costume (Nepeta brought some cute outfits along with her including a dragan suit, a spider queen dress, and a meowbeast suit.) while Tavros watched sitting on the cool grass. Mindfang was up and ready watching everyone outback but was still very tired, so she fell back asleep on a bench.

Back in the room, Nepeta and Meulin were standing in the corner, pointing out the people they shipped and squealed. Horuss, Equius, and Kurloz spoke with Gamzee now that he was more calm and cool and not hyper. Back in the kitchen, Jane was busy making more cupcakes filling the tables with trays of pink and blue frosted cupcakes for everyone. While Jake was polishing his pistols (He begged to take them in for protection and at the end he had to give up one shirt to Ana to bring them along with him) making them shines and sparkles.

Karkat and Sollux were playing Would You Rather? In the living room, Meenah and Aranea were awake now, well reasted and chatting to Aradia who sat with them on the love seat inside. Mituna and Latula were asleep, spooning on the couch purring.

Out back, The Signless startled Kankri by putting his hands on his shoulders. Feferi walked away, arms crossed, from Eridan after she slapped him for trying to kiss her. She went to hang out with Jade who was curled up with Bec in the garden.

Kanaya stepped up into the living room held up her hand and said," I Am Now Presenting the Dress I've Been Working On. Rose, Darling, Come On Out." Rose stepped out the nearby room wearing a beautiful, long, tight, light pink dress with a white lace sleeve. Everyone gasped and clapped. Rose straitened her back and blushed looking over at Kanaya, kissing her cheek.

(THANK YOU HomestuckFangirl123457!)

Everyone discovers a HUGE arcade room on the second floor. So, some of them go in to play. Jade, Dave, John, and Rose challenged Dirk, Jake, Roxy, and Jane to a game of DDR, after a long frustrating game it ends up being a tie. Karkat walks over to play Terminator and ends up cursing violently at the game. Terezi was laughing at Karkat. Eridan, Feferi, Sollux and Aradia were playing Connect 4 pushing eachother and laughing.

Meulin and Kurloz are singing Karaoke. (Well, Meulin is. Kurloz was just signing the lyrics with his hand with the mic in other hand.) Mindfang and Vriska were playing Jeopardy and getting a little too competitive with it. Kanaya and Porrim were discussing womanly things like knives, fire, and feminism. Eridan and Nepeta were chatting and playing a game of pool.

(THANK YOU TwiFire!)

(Sorry, Mindfang had to step in for Doc Scratch. He wasn't on the main list to save when da fangirls stepped in and is probably sitting on the desk of some coo coo crazy girl rn. Pray 4 Doc. )


	5. Blankets! (HomestuckFangirl123457)

Rose kept that dress that Kanaya had made her on still. Terezi and Vriska were running around the house laughing. John kissed Dave as Meulin shouted from across the room, "Me and Nepeta shit it!" and everyone had a good laugh. Nepeta laid her head on Karkat's shoulder as he yawned, which made him jump.

"Goodnight, Karkitty!" Nepeta purred.

Karkat put a pillow on his lap and she laid her head gently onto it. Nepeta purred softly and clung onto Karkat. Equius smiled and put her blanket from her room over her. Gamzee laughed and put his ear up to Karkat's throat and laughed more.

"Are you purring, bro?" He laughed looking up at him. Karkat growled as his face glowed red and flicked his nose.

"Karkat? Are you purring because of her?" Kankri pulled down his leaves and pointed to Nepeta.

Karkat looked away trying to ignore Kankri. God he acts like he's his brother. Meulin giggled and tucked in Nepeta kissing her cheek. Aradia walked over to them (which made Equius smile and she noticed.)

"Hello, Equius hoe are you?" She asked pushing her fuzzy hair out of the way. Her hair was always a mess no matter how much you brushed and washed it.

"I'm doing quite STRONGLY." He replied puffing his chest out and huffing. They walked out back together talking on the way to the door. That made Sollux gets kinda jealous.

Back in the kitchen, Tavros was shoveling down chicken nuggets and telling Jade about his love for cats. Jade barked at him and was about to punch him but her trusty new friend pulled her away and shook her finger at her. He couldn't help his love for cats!

Eridan was hiding in his room under his sea horse blanket thinking to himself. _Wwoah I'm such a loser wwhy did I even do that_? He thought starting to sob. Outback it was starting to empty out. Mindfang woke up at the sound of Vriska's heals clicking on the tile in front of the glass sliding door. She stopped her in her tracks and said, "Have fun Vriska, I'm going back inside before I get sunburnt even more." She laughed. "Okay what eves don't stop me I'm in the middle of something-"She stopped to block Terezi running toward her with her hands out to push her down.

(Thanks again HomestuckFangirl123457! As you can tell I don't do quirks in the middle of text. That's just weird! Sorry!)


	6. Nighttime! (1010)

In the dark back corner of the room, Eridan and Sollux were flirting. Karkat was tring oh so hard to carefully slide from under Nepeta who was fast asleep in his lap. When Karkat finnaly stood up from the love seat Nepeta growled and opened her wide eyes and looked up at Karkat and smiled. Elsewhere, Feferi and Jade were talking about wonderful nature such as flowers and fish!

Dad leaned out of the window to the back yard to watch his son, John. Dad was just staring, watching over his child. Back into the dark corner of the living room, Eridan and Sollux were still flirting.

"Shall we take this to the bedroom?" Eridan asked slinging an arm around Sollux, wiggling an eyebrow.

Sollux replied "In your dreams fish face".

The day grew dark as the moon rose to the sky. It was time to sleep and the rooms were clearing out. The Signless had a hand on Kankri and Karkat's backs leading them down the hall. Once they arrived to the door of his room he clapped his hands together and looked at them.

"Okay boys, I'm not going to risk anything. You're going to sleep with me in my room the first night. After that you can sleep in your individual rooms." He said smiling looking at the both.

"Dad!" The both wined looking back at him with big puppy eyes.

"Nope, no, no, no, you are both sleeping in here! I have the sleeping bags set up and everything! It'll be fine!"

Rose and Kanaya blew kisses as they went there separate ways to go to sleep.

"Whaaaaat?" John cried as hush as a whisper while he pressed random buttons on his 3DS as he looked over to Terezi. "You made me diiiiiiie!" He whined. Terezi laughed and shook her head. "Well, don't take advice from a blind girl about video games. What are you even playing?" She asked laughing from clenched teeth.

Once everyone was in bed, Sollux crept down the hall to what he thought was Eridan's door. He silently knocked on the door and stepped back. Dualscar opened the door and looked down at Sollux who was sinking down on the floor. "Hello?" Dualscar laughed. "Uh, wrong room! Sorry!" Sollux replied running back down the hallway. After that, Sollux gave up looking.

It was soon morning and everyone stumbled out of their rooms sleepy eyed and hungry. Jane woke up early and was still working on making everyone pancakes while teaching Jade, who was still in her doggy sleep dress, how to bake and cook so she can help make the meals with her. Groaning filled the hall and there was a line of about 19 people waiting for the bathroom. Eridan and Cronus had been fixing their hair for the past 30 minutes.

Outback, Nepeta was creeping up on a mouse that was startled away by Karkat. He was more pissed off them normal! Nobody tried to bother him and Kankri and the Signless didn't even make a peep when he tried to walk out of the room in the middle of the night.

(THANK YOU 1010! THE FANFIC! IT'S…. IT'S…. ALLLIIIVVVE!)


	7. StarWars&Gender! (Have-A-Cracktastic3)

*(Though I hate hate HATE short stupid reviews I am adding Daughter-of-RoChu, AnonymousNinjaGirl, nyarlanthotep's ideas into the story to not get a huge mob of mad reviewers yelling at me.+ Have-A-Cracktastic-Evening's idea to keep it flowing and long enough to post as a chapter.)

"It's been a while. Why haven't we done anything for the holiday?" Condy sighed and leaned back in the dining chair. I laughed and scratched the back of my head. "I had a bit of a long break from reading and writing about you guys. Well get up! We have shit to do now!" Everyone sighed and got up. "Wait! I haven't even finished teaching Jade to make mac and cheese!" Jane gasped.

John and Dave were talking about several movies after they found the movie room during the break. They haven't decided what the watch yet. Dave slammed a hand on the dining table and shouted, "Dude! What do you mean you've NEVER seen Star Wars?" John nervously laughed and mumbled, "Well yeah, I mean, I've heard of it though. Is it really that good?" Dave laughed and patted his back. "Dude, we've got to have a movie night." Jane had served pancakes that were perfectly golden. It was obvious Jade had helped her because some were in the shape of a bone. Jake and Dirk were discussing guns. But, Jake seemed more interested in everyone who passed and tried cheesy pick-up lines on about 99% of the people who were near them.

Then later that night they all gathered to the movie room to watch Star Wars: A New Hope. Karkat and Dave came yearly to set up the movie and clean the room out after I stayed there for several days watching Pulla Magi Mokaka Magica. During the movie, Terezi pulled at Dave's sleeve and asked Dave and John what was happening. "Terezi, gosh, why don't you just sniff it?" John whined. "I won't get the full experience! You guys won't let me lick the screen!" Terezi sighed. "Ugh, fine. So Luke, the blonde guy, is going to the deathstar with Han, Chewbaca, and Obi-wan to rescue Leia from Darth Vader." Dave said gesturing to the screen.

After the movie everyone left the movie room. "So, John, what did you think?" Dave asked curiously. "It was good. But, Con Air is way better." John laughed. The next day after a good night of sleep, Gamee and Tavros were eating poorly made PB&J sandwiches for lunch. John and Dave were back at the dining table arguing about what they should watch next Saturday. Karkat was mumbling to Nepeta about how he hated the movie and thought the only tolerable part was when they were all about to get crushed in the trash compacter.

Then Feferi ran out of her room, breathless and shaking her hands gesturing to her chest. In her bikini she seemed flatter then normal. Everyone surrounded her to see what the matter was. Then, boys' hair started growing and their chests were expanding. Everyone looked around with fear in their eyes. Girls necks thickened and jaws strengthened to a strong point. Everyone had the opposite gender.

Though completely different from how they were before, everyone tried to carry on the same way. The Striders, with their new curvy light-weight bodies, tried hard to hold their head up high and be a tough woman and do what they did as men. Though, it was a very hard transition. The four Strider brothers tried to go through all of it together and tonight they planned to practice Fighting and Rapping with their new female forms.

Up on the roof that was railed with black dusty fencing that creaked when you tried to grab onto it, the Stiders were gathering up to do their first strife since their change. They were used to having to move around more weight. Sis was sitting on a wooden box sucking on a red Popsicle with her sward swung over her new smooth narrow shoulders. Once Devo arrived with Dove dragging her sward behind her they sat with Sis glaring at her new body. Their new long annoying hair would probably get in their way but Devo borrowed a hair tie from Jade, though, and put her hair in a messy top-head bun.

Once Alpha Dove arrived Devo sighed and slumped over. They got up and the older brothers were on one team and the younger ones were on team two. After a long hard battle fighting with their new wide hips and bashing sisters with heavy swards they lay on the roof and watched the starry night.

After the transition, the four sisters didn't say a word because they all knew they lost their male voices. But, they knew they had to get a word out and talk and not stay silent forever. So, the first words would be rapping. Dove closed her eyes and dropped her hands by her sides. Devo cleared her throat and looked at Dove and smiled.

"We've landed, straight from Venus here with my ladies gang"

"Yeah, taking a beat like stealing a ladies man"

"Ohh no, no hard feelings fellas hope you understand"

"This tracks gonna go to a whole new female game plan"

"Attention!"

"This is the part of the track where I wanna hear the crowd say brapp"

"Attention!"

"Make hits not beats and I swear down every time a bitch gets smacked."

"Raaah!"

"Call us the wolves of the mic, females dominate in packs"

"Oohhh ohh, its game over"

After that night, everyone woke up as the right gender. Good thing too, the Striders hated their new girly soft voices.


End file.
